Jealousy
by DeathbySlade
Summary: Ciel has gained feelings for his beloved Butler, but will he loose hope when a mutt comes in and wants to have Sebastian all to himself? When Ciel goes crazy, who will save him from himself?


SebastianxCiel

RATED M FOR SEX

YAOI

**A.N. JUST SO YOU KNOW I LOVE PLUTO WITH ALL OF MY HEART OKEI!? I don't particulary like calling him a mutt, but that's what Ciel would do. So...I love you pluto...and Sebby, Ciel, Finny, Ba- you get the point. Enjoy! This is dedicated to my buddy because she is da one who got me into Black Butler. LOVE YA!**

I shouldn't care. No I shouldn't, but I do. He his my butler though, I've never been accustomed to the feeling before. Want, lust, and jealousy. Hah jealousy!? For my butler!? That's unheard of...right?

Well no it's not. I am jealous. It all has to do with that mutt. Always clinging to Sebastian. I know Sebastian doesn't like him, but that doesn't mean that he likes me either. Besides, the only reason he is here is because of the stupid contract.

I know I could just order him to kiss me, but I don't want to be forced. I want it to be because he truly lov- likes me.

"Young master, your tea is ready." Speaking of the devil. He came in with the usual cart that held the usual tea and cake.

"T-thanks." I stuttered a slight blush crawling up my neck. Beads of sweat threatened to form on my forehead.

"Are you fine young master. Your not looking quite well." He claimed. I just waved him off and leaned on the desk.

"I'm f-fine." My heart was beating ten times faster than it regularly did. "Y-you can leave now Sebastian."

"Oh no no no." He took long strides towards me, and spun my chair around to face him, his face now very close to my ear. "I don't think your ok. Maybe I need to take your temperature." He looked at me, a faint smirk on his perfect face.

He was so close that I could feel his breath fan my lips. He began moving forward, his lips barely brushing mine when-

"Arf arf arf! Arf arf!" Sebastian shot up as Pluto came barging through the door. He jumped up on Sebastian wrapping his arms and legs around my demon._ My_ demon! Sebastian held a blank look slightly filled with annoyance.

I growled audibly and glared at the mutt. "Just get out." Pain laced my voice and I turned back to my work on the next case. Stupid mutt.

"Yes, my lord." The demon answered smoothly. Ignored the shivers that ran down my spine. Once I heard the door close and the sound of Pluto's panting get quieter I clutched my hair and clenched my teeth. Hot tears burned my face as cried silently.

I can't think like this! I mean, what would happen to the contract. Plus I bet he is secretly crushing on the dog. It sort of does make sense, because they are both demons. I just need to forget about it, and forget about this anger. I can't do this anymore.

"Young Master?" I was curled up in my comfy chair, although right now it wasn't so comfy. My knees were up to my chest and my hands in my hair. My hat was thrown askew and my breathing was ragged. "My lord! How untidy of you."

I didn't answer, I just turned my head to glare at him. "It's time to retreat to bed."

When I didn't reply, he went ahead and picked me up carrying me to my room. I didn't pay attention when my clothes were stripped off of me. I opened my eyes all the way once my eye patch was off.

Sebby moved a strand of my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. I blushes and looked away hearing him sigh. "Goodnight young master."

3

_"Unngh S-seb..Sebb..astian!" I moaned, my flushed cheeks pressed against the soft, plush pillows. My fingers clutched the sheets underneath me. "Ngh!" My muffled cries of pleasure glided across the demons ears making him groan. _

_"I'm close Ciel!" He grunted, his shaft buried deep inside of me._

_"I love yo-"_

_"ARF ARF ARF! ARF!" The bark soon became pleasured moans. Not mine, but a dogs. Everything faded into a swirl of darkness until Pluto appeared. Then Sebastian. His hard erection engulfed in Pluto._

_"I love you Pluto!" Sebastian yelled as he cummed deep inside of him. All I could do was watch and cry my eyes out. My demon. M-my demon, or...his demon?_

3

I woke up with a start that morning. Looking towards the clock I sighed. It was two hours before I usually wake up. Everyone else was already up though. I could here the giggles and laughter. I could practically _feel _there smiles, yet they weren't contagious. I sat up and ran my fingers over my face feeling the tears that resided on my flesh.

Why even try today. I might as well get over life. I jumped out of bed and wobbled a bit, but righted myself. My over-sized nightshirt hung at my thighs. I was only wearing the shirt and underwear underneath.

Somehow I managed to put my eye patch on, though I had no idea if it was on the right way. I had the sudden urge to be sexy, and to dress like...like a girl! I slipped on some net hosiery over my whitey tighties and smirked. There was a headband with cat ears on the end of the bed poll on the bed. I put that on and left my room.

See, I can do things without Seb- Sebastian. I made my way down to the kitchen and sat in my usual chair, only my legs were draped across the chairs side. My hand behind my hand so it won't hurt my head.

"Y-Young master! Y-Your u-u-up early!" There was a big clatter and a gasp. I'm guessing some more dishes were broken, since the voice I heard was Mey-Rin.

I glanced lazily at her and saw that she wasn't wearing her glasses. "Good morning Mey-Rin." I purred, a grin forming on my features.

I looked out the window to see Sebastian standing there, his hair blowing slightly in the wind. I bit my lip and moaned slightly out loud my eyes now clouded with lust. His eyes red eyes met my own. They flashed causing me to moan out loud again and part my lips. Oh, how I wanted him, but then there was the hound. He came running up to Sebastian clinging onto his jacket and whimpering. I looked away and focused my attention on swinging my legs back and forth.

I really do look good in girls clothing.

i looked to my left and saw Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny standing in the kitchen door watching me. I just smirked seductively and giggled. "What are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing sir." Finny squeaked immediately. Bard scratched the back of his neck and started whistling.

"That's enough all of you. Get back to work." Sebastian was suddenly at my side. "Oh, and Finny? Take care of Plu-Plu will ya?"

I scoffed and frowned. _Plu-Plu. His precious Plu-PLu. _I moved my legs to the floor and pushed the floor back. "My cane Sebastian." I said in monotone and held my hand out. Instantly my blue can with a silver skull was placed in my hand. I held it and began walking with it in the foyer.

"What has gotten into you young master?" Sebastian asked. I abruptly turned around and walked up to him. I rested my head on his chest and ran my fingers up his vest.

"You." I whispered, sobering up a bit. "At least...that's what I feel, but it...it is forbidden. What would happen to our contract. Plus what about the mutt that's in love with you. He would be better than my forbidden lust. For you." With that I stepped back and turned around, not even bothering to look at his face. I bet if would be disgusted, and anger. Tears flew down my eyes like jets and I ran up the corridor and into my room.

Just before I could reach the door strong slender arms wrapped around my torso and hot breath was felt against my ear.

"You've got it all wrong Ciel." I gasped when he said my actual name. "I hate Pluto with a passion."

"B-but." I looked down. "Y-you a-and. T-th-en h-he. " I choked out.

"Shh kitten." He trailed kisses down my neck causing me to shiver. He turned me around and held me in his arms. In a matter of second I felt soft lips press against my own. My eyes grew wide, but soon fluttered closed. He picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck.

My erection brushed against his stomach, and I shuddered. His tongue slid into my mouth, letting it roam mouth. I slid my tongue softly over his fangs and pulled back. "Take us to the room Sebastian." I panted out.

In a matter of second the demon had me under him on my soft bed. He had locked the door behind him and closed all of the blinds.

"You have no idea how ravishing you look my kitten." I blushed as he pulled my stockings off. next were my tighty whities. He pulled off all of his clothes and stood up leaning onto the headboard of the bed. His dick was in my face and I immediately understood what he wanted.

Slowly I took his fully erected member into my mouth. He got this hard, and to think it was all for me.

After a while he pulled himself out and smirked. "I was serious yesterday about checking your temperature." He purred. Suddenly I felt something cold prod my entrance.

"S-Sebastian?" I glanced down and saw a glint of silver and red. He was serious!? There at my entrance was a thin thermometer.

He slowly slid it in and I Cringed. "Oww Seb-"

"Shh, it will get better." He answered softly, continuing to plunge the utensil inside of me.

"OH SEBASTIAN! DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled out when he brushed my prostate. He pulled it out though. He looked up at the thermometer.

"Your doing quite well." He smirked. "Now for the rest of the 'check up'." He purred, his dick now pressed against my puckered entrance. In one thrust he filled me all the way up. I yelled out in pleasure and pain.

"More, more more more. Ngh!" I moaned. He began fast and hard too, just tearing me in half. His big, thick cock plunged inside of me. The demon's hand descended on my cock thrusting in time with his thrusts.

"S-Seb..a-astian! I'm g-gonna-"

"I love you Ciel!" At these words my ass clenched around Sebastian's cock, my cum shooting out across his face and chest. His own climax came filling me up to the very brim. He pulled out and laid beside me.

"I love you too Sebby." I yawned, sleep taking me away after I muttered the last syllables.

*In the Morning*

I was smiling on the inside and happy, not even acting as If I were half drunk. Sebastian had helped me get dressed properly this time sharing kisses here and there.

When Pluto ran in I didn't growl one bit. I actually sort of smirked disregarding the suspicious look I got from Sebastian. I know that he loves me, and not because of some contract. But because it's in his heart.

Just wait till he sees what I have planned for tomorrow night. His kitten is going to make him purr.


End file.
